<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defiance by Merthurnmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474757">Defiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore'>Merthurnmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Speculum, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urethral Play, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has become defiant. His Master wishes to correct it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to make this a series. I’m not sure how many parts or when I’ll update it, but I’ll try to continue it. I know that there will be at least 3 more parts. Sorry for the bad summary. Read the tags! Don’t like, don’t read! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus walked into his room to see his Pet laying on the bed reading a book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pet,” he said harshly. “Follow”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus just glared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed his Master to the play room hidden behind wards in the deepest part of the dungeons. Severus loved having rooms in the dungeon, very few staff or students went to the lower dungeon, if ever. They stepped into the playroom, much like the Room of Requirements, whatever Master wanted, the room would do. Today, it was set up like a gynecologist’s room. Complete with the gynecology chair with the stirrups.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit!” Severus ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master.” Harry sat in the chair and put his feet in the stirrups. His Master bound his arms, strapped him to the chair, and spread his legs into a wide V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today Pet, I am your Doctor. You will call me such until I tell you to refer to me as Master. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Mas-Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Today Pet, I am going to give you a thorough examination.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Doctor”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus started with his Pets beautiful pert nipples. He was going to make them red and sore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Pet, it seems that your nipples aren’t as reactive as they should be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes Doctor” Harry was worried. They both knew he had very sensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to test them. For now, I’m going to stretch your rectum and check your prostate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus-the Doctor put on sterile gloves and lubed his fingers. He started with one, slowly pumping it in and out. His Pet started to moan and attempt to wriggle. He continued with this slow pace while his Pet begged for more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you enjoying this? Are you gonna cum?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Yes! I love this. Please I want to cum!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t have you cumming early.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removed his fingers, his Pet groaning in disappoint, and grabbed a cock ring, placing it on his Pet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, now we won’t have to worry about you ejaculation early.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! No please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet, be a good Pet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Doctor.” Harry said, subdued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus continued with his slow pace gradually adding fingers until he had 3 pumping in and out of his Pet. He removed them and grabbed a speculum. He lubed it up and gently pressed it in until it was fully in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! It’s cold!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but it will warm up soon. I’m going to start stretching you now. Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly started to spread it. He kept going, ignoring his Pets moans, until his asshole was stretched to 4 inches in diameter. It was finally wide enough for his hand. He stuck his hand in and started to massage his Pets prostate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh, oh Doctor, that feels so good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus just hummed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it looks like everything is mostly in order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mostly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’ll have to give you prostate therapy, it seems that it’s not big enough. We’ll need to change that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will it hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There may be some pain. It depends on how it goes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus grabbed a small flat patch of his own creation. It would stick to his Pets prostate and only he could remove. It would give a shock or start vibrating on his command. He took it and pressed it into his Pets prostate. With a thought, Severus caused the patch to start vibrating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhhh, Ohhh Master What is that?!” There’s a harsh slap on his bum and a yelp from Harry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you supposed to call me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And did you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were being such a good Pet. Now I have to punish you.” Severus turns away and grabs something from the drawer. Harry groans when he sees what his Master grabbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Please Doctor. I’m sorry. Don’t clamp my nipples!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is your fault. I gave you instructions and you couldn’t seem to follow them. You were a bad Pet. Now will you take your punishment silently like a good pet, or am I going to have to make it worse?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be quiet Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” he said. He stood up and started massaging his Pets nipples knowing full well that it would cause him to make noise. He was right. After a few seconds of playing with his Pets nipples, he let out a moan. Severus stopped playing with his nipples and slapped them both hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! Oh, I’m so sorry Doctor, it just felt so good!” He struggled in his bonds, the vibrations and the massage filling him with pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I’m going to have to make your punishment worse.” Severus grabbed a bottle that Harry couldn’t identify and squirted some of the white cream onto his gloved fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a very interesting muggle invention. I think you’ll like it.” He starts to spread it on both of his pets nipples. Harry started writhing around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! Ah! Oh it hurts Doctor! It hurts!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus added the nipple clamps on and Harry started screaming, even though no one would ever hear him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This cream is called Icy Hot and you’re going to enjoy it all evening. As for what I put on your prostrate, we’ll discuss that later. Now be quiet while I examine your cock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes D-ah-Doctor.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus started massaging his cock and balls methodically, almost clinically. He stopped and grabbed a sound a slicked it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry knowing what was coming couldn’t help but beg for it not to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Doctor, please don’t sound me! I hate it so much!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has to be done, but you also just broke a rule. You were supposed to be quiet. Bad Pet. Now I’ll have to punish you again.” He took the Icy Hot and used it to coat the sound, then started to fuck Harry’s cock with it. The cream coated metal slid into his Pets urethra very easily. He pumped it up and down a few times before locking it in with a spell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry started screaming and begging. “Ahhh! Make is STOP! Ahh, it hurts please! Stop it Doctor please! I’m begging you Ahhh! Let me cum! Please!” He kept whimpering and crying, pleading for it to stop and let him cum. His nipples were burning, his prostate was buzzing, and his cock hurt so bad. He didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to cum so bad, but it hurt! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, you can cum. But it’s going to make it worse.” He took of the cock ring and placed it on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may cum Pet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry arched in the chair and came, but it wasn’t relieving. With the sound in his cock all he could do was dry orgasm, and it made him more sensitive. The vibrator kept going and he couldn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AHHH! Make it stop! Please!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You wanted to cum so you get to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry kept moaning and screaming, his prostate overstimulated and his nipples and cock burning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, we really should test your nipples.” He said with a smirk, pulling hard on the clamps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Screaming, “PLEASE-AHHHH! IT HURTS! Make it STOP!” Harry couldn’t stop his reactions to all of the stimulation. Right before he came, Severus removed the urethral sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Harry, not expecting any pleasure, passed out after cumming. He lay limply in the chair, body unconsciously jerking. Severus turned the patch off ...for now... </span>and cleared away the cream, taking off the clamps and removing the speculum. Lastly, before they went to bed, he put in a sound with a special spell, smirking. After that he took his Pet up to their rooms via floo, and laid him on the bed, both going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry woke slowly, unsure of where he was or what happened. Moving slightly, he felt sore. All of the memories from last night rushed through him and he sat up with a jerk, waking up Severus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pet? Are you alright?” Severus said rubbing his Pets leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master, just startled. What was that patch you put on my prostate last night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smirking, he said “I was wondering when you’d ask. That little patch is of my own invention. I can make it vibrate or zap you at any time. Only I can remove it. You’ve been defiant lately and I intend to change that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean that thing is still in me!?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” He made a small zap go through his Pet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh! Master!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have some few rules for you. If it vibrates in a pattern like this,” his Pet jumped, moaning, “then you must leave class and go to the bathroom and you will be sounded.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Master glared and the patch zapped him, “Ah! I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will do that to punish you. When you are alone in the bathroom, the sound will start pumping into you. It will only stop when I deem it to be enough. I will now be controlling what you eat. You will eat eggs an a slice of toast, only butter, for breakfast, a sandwich and a vegetable for lunch, and chicken with a vegetable for dinner. You get no dessert until your punishment is over. If you try to grab something that I did not allow, I will make it zap you, and if you continue to reach for it, then you will be spanked thoroughly and I may add an additional punishment. This will also happen if you cum without permission. Am I clear Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master” came his subdued response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Pet. It is now Monday morning and you have classes. Go get ready and go to breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s week was torture. Hermione was harping on his diet, and he kept twitching when he ate. The first day he didn’t think his Master would be too harsh, but when he went to put jam on his toast, a large zap made him drop it as he fought not to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. He had Herbology first and that was torture. His Master was randomly turning the vibrations on and off, so he was squirming the entire period. During his break between classes, he felt the pattern that said he needed to go to the bathroom and torture his cock. He hurried away and the sound started fucking him harshly. He wanted to cry from the pain but it also felt so good hitting his prostate. He almost came, but he forced it down. The vibrations finally stopped and his day continued. During potions class, a vibration startled him and he dropped too much boomslang skin into his cauldron, causing it to boil over. His Master came up to him scowling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well Potter. It seems you are too incompetent to do anything. Detention for the rest of the week.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir.” He nodded at the response and walked away. Harry went on like this for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About half an hour before his detention, the patch started to vibrate violently while he was in his dorm. He spelled his curtains closed and cast a silencing charm. He began to writhe around his cock being fucked with the sound. It went on for about twenty minutes before he couldn’t control himself and he came. Hard. The vibrations stopped and so did the sound. He got up and fearfully went down to his detention. When he got to his detention his Master was waiting for him with a scowl. There was a strange chair in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems you cannot control yourself can you Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Master.” He said looking down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will be. Sit down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master.” He sat on the strange chair and was immediately strapped in tight. It started to change shape. It flattened out into a bed and it held his legs in a V shape towards the ceiling. He started to struggle in the bonds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can try to struggle, but it won’t work. You know, my arm is tired, I think I’ll just let the paddle do the work.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Harry exclaimed. A paddle materialized and started to roughly spank him. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, how l-long are you going to Ah! spank me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until I feel like stopping.” He got up and removed the sound in his Pets cock and stepped out of his vision. Once his pet couldn’t see him, he rubbed Icy Hot on to the sound and walked back over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now for your additional punishment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took the sound and it started fucking his Pets cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry started screaming, “Ahhh! Ah ohh take it out please take it out! Ah! Master please! It ah! It hurts so bad!” He couldn’t stop squirming. It burned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. The spanking will stop in a minute, but the sound won’t stop for an hour. If you don’t stop complaining, I will put chili oil on it. Are we clear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes-ah! Yes Master.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” He walked to his desk and started grading papers, relishing in his Pets torture. After a while, he stopped the spell, cleaned his Pets cock and sent him to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry’s week went on like that, only having to be punished once more. It was finally Saturday, the day his punishment was supposed to end. He went down to the play room, stripped, and waited for his Master.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you learned your lesson Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry jumped not seeing him come in, “Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now, you’ve been very good this week, so I’m going to reward you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well. First things first, I need to remove the patch. However, if you become defiant again, I may just leave it there forever. To you understand me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master. I won’t be defiant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Pet. Hop on up here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry didn’t like that chair, but he did anyway. He climbed up, put his feet in the stirrups, and was bound in place. His Master lubed up his fingers and started to stretch his Pets tight ring of muscle. Adding another finger, he scissored his Pet, who had begun moaning. He added another finger and finally deemed him stretched enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m grabbing the speculum okay? This won’t be like last time, it will be fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Master, thank you Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lubed the speculum and slowly pressed it in. Once in place he started stretching it all 4 inches, chuckling at his Pets moans. He grabbed some tweezers, removed the patch and took out the speculum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing up, he undid the restraints and said “You’ve been such a good Pet. It’s time for your reward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Thank you Master.” He got up and slowly walked over to the bed that appeared, and sat down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus pushed him down until he was laying on his back and removed the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My good little Pet is going to get the fucking of his life. Would you like that Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Master, please I would love that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy. You can cum when you want to okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since he was already stretched, he thrusted into his Pets tight hole with vigor. Pumping in and out like it was his last day to live. He leaned down and started playing with his Pets sensitive nipples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do like that? Huh? Do you like your Master plowing into your tight hole, pinching your nipples until they’re red?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master, oh it feels so good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus started playing with his Pets cock. Pumping it and massaging his balls. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, both panting and moaning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! Ah! Master! I’m gonna cum. Ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both shot their loans, Harry screaming and his Master just moaning. They both lay down panting, cum flowing from Harry’s loose hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus turned toward his Pet, “Did you like your reward Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master, I loved it. Thank you Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking, maybe next weekend we could go to Spinners End and play, just the two of us. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s sounds nice Master. What would we be playing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking you could be my cute little boy and you would do something naughty, so I’d spank you. You’d be wearing diapers all day and I would be feeding you. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oooh Master. Please! I really want to!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll start planning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of laid down, cuddling and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the weekend to comes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>